Percy's Day Out of the Ordinary
by amadgirlwithabluebox
Summary: Percy expects every day to be the same. What happens when it isn't what he's used to?


Percy's Day Out of the Ordinary

Just another typical day at school; or at least that is how it started. I woke up in my dorm, and started my day like I would've any other day. I took a shower, brushed my hair, and got dressed. Before I headed down to the common room, I pinned my prefect badge on, making sure it was centered, and glanced in the mirror.

"Looking sharp Percy," I said to myself with a small smile. Satisfied with my appearance, I left my dorm.

It was approximately five minutes before I got my first hug. I looked down at the girl hugging me, confused. She had short brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked perplexed at my situation.

"No, but does it matter?" The strange girl replied. She winked at me before running off to a group of giggling girls. Still unsure about what had happened, I left the common room.

I had barely reached the second floor when another stranger hugged me. This time the hug happened from behind me. Long arms wrapped around my stomach, and pulled me close.

"Excuse me, but do you know who I am?" I asked irritatedly. Honestly, people should know better than to hug a prefect!

"Not at all," Said a male voice from behind me.

"Well, I am the Gryffindor prefect!" I informed the stranger. I pulled his arms apart, and turned to face him; however, by the I turned around he had sped off into the crowd.

As I made my way through a group of students, at least three of them hugged me. I did my best to shove them away, telling them it was inappropriate to hug a prefect on duty. It seemed that no one cared what I said.

Breakfast went on as if nothing had happened. I ate in peace, and hurried to my first class of the day. Transfiguration was always a highlight in my mornings, and surely no one would hug me there.

Boy was I wrong.

It felt as though there was a line, everyone wanted to hug me. How strange can people be? One right after another, all hugging me. Some would hug me tight, others would barely touch me. Some hugs were long, while others were extremely short. What bothered me most was that I had no idea why everyone was so interested in hugging me.

I tried my hardest to get through my day normally. I carried out my prefect duties as I normally would, with the expectation that everyone was trying to hug me. I yelled, asked politely, and even begged for people to leave me alone. Nothing worked, and I felt like passing out. Just the thought of strangers touching me made me want to puke.

Finally I needed a break from all the hugging. I decided it was time to visit the prefect's bathroom. I got lucky, and didn't meet anyone on my way to the bathroom. As I walked towards the special bathroom for prefects, I noticed that some students were following me.

"Can I help you?" I asked before entering the bathroom.

"You're Percy Weasley aren't you?" a small blonde girl asked. She gave me a brilliant smile, and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled.

"I am," I said, puffing my chest out in an effort to show them my prefect badge.

"Can I ask you a question?" She glanced down at the floor, as though embarrassed.

"Certainly," I answered with a smile. I took a small step towards her, eager to hear her question.

"Would it be alright if we," she paused for a moment, glancing at her friends. "If we could have a group hug?"

"A hug?" I asked, confused. For a moment I thought these students actually needed help!

"Well, yes." the blonde girl answered. She looked up at me, making her eyes slightly larger than necessary.

"Why in merlin's name do you want to hug me?" I nearly shouted with frustration. The students backed away uncertainly.

"Well, you know what day it is, don't you?"

"No, and if I did I most certainly would understand why everyone is so interested in hugging me! It's almost as if you are doing it because I am a ginger! Honestly, I don't see blondes getting attacked with hugs, or black haired people, or brunettes for that matter." I complained while waving my hands dramatically in the air.

"That's why." she said with a small smile.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We want to hug you because you are a ginger." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Because I'm a ginger." I said softly.

"Yes, it's Hug-A-Ginger day after all." she sighed. "So can we hug you or not?"

"I suppose," I murmured. I held my arms out, and about five girls rushed towards me. They laughed and giggled, much to my annoyance, then left me in peace.

I finally had the chance to enter the prefect's bathroom, and relax. I went over to my favorite mirror, and pulled out my blue hairbrush.

"You can get through it," I told myself as I brushed my red hair. "The day is almost over, and tomorrow no one will give you a second glance."

I vowed to always remember when it would be Hug-A-Ginger day, so I could dye my hair a temporary black, or brown. At least that way I would be able to continue my day without people hugging me.

 **AN: Just a fun little story for the end of the season.**

 **Prompts:**

 **1\. (restriction) no spell can be cast, or mentioned, in your fic**

 **8\. (word) hairbrush**

 **10\. (occasion) Hug-A-Ginger Day**

 **words: 905**


End file.
